Dive In
by navycorpsman
Summary: Neela's dating Gallant, but she finds herself thinking more and more about Ray. Should she take a chance and dive in to a relationship with Ray, or stay stable with Gallant?
1. Sleeping

_**So what's it all about**_

_**I can't work you out**_

_**There's a chemistry between us getting hard to disguise**_

_**Still you're holding back**_

_**Some kind of panic attack**_

_**Treading water when you**_

_**Really should be turning the tide**_

_**Don't spend a lifetime waiting**_

**_Don't tell me no_**

_**Just let go**_

"_**DIVE IN"**_

_**Darius**_

* * *

She couldn't help but watch him sleep. Neela wasn't sure why, but she stood there, in his doorway, watching him sleep. Even though it was dead winter, Ray still slept in just boxers and he had, in some nightmarish fit, tossed them to the side. Neela stood there, quietly, and smiled. Ray was a thin man, but he was in good shape. She wouldn't classify him as spindly. 

"How long you been watching me sleep?" Ray's drowsy voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Not long. I thought I heard you yelling and…"

"My lady in shining armor." Ray smiled.

Neela smiled. "It is time to get up and think about getting ready for work." She made her way back to her room.

Ray made his way to the shower. It somehow pleased him that Neela was watching him sleep, despite her lame excuse of hearing him yell. Somehow, he felt, she was attracted to him in the same way he was attracted to her. As he let the warm water rain down on him, he heard the bathroom door open. "What do you want, Neela?"

"I forgot to brush my teeth."

"You know, we've got the oddest relationship, right?" Ray rinsed his body.

"What do you mean?" Neela mumbled through her toothbrush.

Ray laughed. "When one of us is showering, the other one will come in here, brush our teeth, use the bathroom, shave, etcetera." He turned the water off. "I mean, how many other roommates do that?"

She couldn't help but stare at him in the mirror. Ray had a nice body that he kept in top condition. Whether it was for the band, for work, or for himself, Neela didn't know. She didn't think she cared. She enjoyed looking at his body. "Can't say that I know for sure."

Ray smiled at her. "We need to change that, right?" She continued to stare at him. "Neela? Earth to Neela! What are you thinking?"

Neela finished brushing her teeth. "Nothing. I was just thinking of Gallant."

"While staring at me?" Ray asked.

"Well, I, uh…yeah. You're about the same build."

Ray laughed. "Yeah, in what area?" He made his way to his room. "I'll be ready in five, Neela!" He yelled.

Neela froze where she was. She wondered if maybe she found herself falling for Ray, her complete opposite.

* * *

"Neela?" Pratt's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Exam 4 is waiting."

"Yeah. On it." Neela hoped that Pratt didn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Pratt watched her as she made her way to the Exam Room. "Hey, Ray."

"Yeah?" Ray looked up from his chart.

"What's with Neela?" Pratt tapped his chart. "She's acting odd."

Ray smiled. "When isn't she?"

"Come on, now, Ray. You know what I mean." Pratt laughed.

"She's crushing on someone." Sam put her two cents in.

Pratt looked at her. "Who?"

"Gallant." Ray said absently.

"Not what I heard." Sam replied.

Pratt looked at her. "Dish."

Sam sighed heavily. "I heard it was…" She was interrupted by the paramedics coming in. She rushed over to help Dr. Kovac.

Neela came out to the Admin Desk. She looked at Pratt who was slyly grinning. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing." Pratt left.

Neela looked at Ray. "What sort of pool do you guys have on me?"

Ray shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Like who's going to shag me first or…"

"I slipped that you had a crush on Gallant." Ray smiled.

"We're dating, Ray. It isn't what I call a crush." Neela slammed her chart down. "Besides, I don't think…"

"Of course you don't." Morris butted in.

He may have meant it as a joke, but Neela wasn't laughing. "I'm not sure that that is a statement you should be saying, Dr. Morris."

"Neela!" Abby ran to the front desk. "Exam 4 is crashing!"


	2. Close To You

_**I'm hungry for some answers**_

_**I'm hurting for the truth**_

_**You are what I'm looking for**_

_**Please show me the way**_

_**Please show me the way**_

_**I'll do anything to be close to you**_

_**And I'll be anyone that you want**_

_**Save me from myself, I want you**_

_**One more time I got to show you how I feel**_

"_**CLOSE TO YOU"**_

_**Lee Ryan

* * *

**_

Neela sat in the dark, reveling in the fact that Ray was staying late at the ER, despite the fact that she was alone, drinking wine, after losing a patient. She couldn't think of what else she could have done. _It happens to all doctors._ She thought _but it sure as hell doesn't make it any easier. I should have KNOWN to look for a clot. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!_ She screamed silently in her head.

She didn't realise Ray was standing by the door, watching her, as she hung her head to cry. He wanted to soothe her; to make her feel better, but he didn't know how. She was a complicated person. He felt that just as he would get to know Neela Rasgotra better, she would make a change. She was quite enigmatic to him. But, he was drawn to her. He silently walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay, Neela."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I should have seen it. With what I was presented with, I should have seen it!" She sobbed harder.

"Neela," Ray moved on to the couch next to her, never letting her go. "Anyone of us could have missed it. By the time any of us would have discovered the clot, it would have been too late anyway to do anything." He softly kissed the top of her head. "You couldn't have done anything. You're a damn good doc and no one will doubt it, even with this. No one."

She lifted her head up. Even Gallant hadn't tried to soothe her like this. He had an attitude that was cavalier about the situation. Ray, as much of an ass as he could sometimes be, was the only one that took any sort of time to comfort her and she didn't know if she could ever express what it meant to her. "Thanks, Ray." She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

Ray knew that it was just a grateful kiss, but he hated that it was just that. He wanted more from her, but he didn't want to push it. So he was more than taken aback when she deepened her kiss. He pulled her closer to him. _Dude, she's dating Gallant. A guy who could kick your ass!_ His conscience was yelling at him, but he didn't care. She was kissing him and was close to giving herself to him. He knew that this couldn't go any farther, but he couldn't help himself. His hands softly stroked her hair, his fingers entangling in its dark length. She pressed herself closer to him and held his face in her hands and her kiss intensified.

His head was spinning. Hadn't he wanted this for a long time?

Without warning, Neela pulled away. "I'm sorry, Ray. I just can't." She wiped some tears and sauntered back to her room.

"Neela?" He followed her. He pushed her door open. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dating Gallant." She pulled a pillow closer to her chest. "What just happened, didn't, okay?"

Ray was perplexed. Hadn't she kissed him? "Talk to me, Neela." He knew he was pushing an issue, but he wanted to know, for better or worse, what it was that she meant.

"You're my roommate and, well, you're…you're _you_."

"Sorry?" Ray sat in the chair at her vanity. "I'm me? I don't understand."

"We're polar opposites, Ray. You're a rocker and I'm not. You're…you're…you're spontaneous and you never think about anything. You just dive in. You never test the waters. You're…"

Ray stood up. "Maybe you should just relax a little, Neela. Life isn't all about being serious. You only get one go 'round, so you may as well live it up." He stood at her door, his back to her. "Sometimes, Neela, you just think too much. Just find what you want and just dive in. Dive in headfirst. You won't always get hurt." He closed her door behind him and leaned his head on it. _"You're YOU!"_ That thought echoed through the darkest recesses of his head. He didn't know what to make of her anymore. All he knew is that he wanted her to dive in and that's the one thing she was scared to do.


	3. Mockingbird

**_It tears me up  
To see the way that he treats you  
To see the way that he brings you  
Down and down  
He's turning you inside out  
It breaks me up  
To see the way that you take it  
To see the way that he spins you  
Round and round  
Turning you upside down_**

"_**MOCKINGBIRD"**_

_**Darius

* * *

**_

Ray didn't feel like staying in the apartment after his talk with Neela and he found himself at Parker's Pub. A few beers never hurt. In fact, he found they helped a lot more than they hurt. He was confused about what had just happened.

"Barnett!" He snapped when he heard Gallant's voice. The young doctor sat next to him. "How's Neela doing? I'm sorry I couldn't comfort her, but she needs to know that we lose patients as doctors. We can't save them all, can we?" He sipped his beer.

Ray didn't really like Gallant. Not just because Neela was dating him, but he had this seemingly inability to connect with Neela. He held his feelings to himself as he sipped his beer. "She's home, sleeping."

Gallant looked at Ray. They shared the mutual dislike of each other. Gallant didn't like the fact that Neela, his girlfriend, was living with Ray. _Ray isn't a real doctor. When is everyone going to figure that out? All he cares about is earning money for that goddamned band of his and a recording contract._ "Did she say anything to you?"

"Nope." Ray lied.

"I should go see her."

"You do what you think is best." Ray never took his eyes off the taps behind the bar. He wanted to get drunk. He wanted to forget the desire she awoke in him. He wanted to forget her. She was too involved with Gallant and she wouldn't let go.

* * *

Ray studied the chart of the young man that he was seeing. Something wasn't right about his chart. "Luka?" Ray looked up.

"What is it, Ray?" The tall Croatian doctor looked at the tall South Chicago doctor.

"Nothing in this chart seems right. I'm wondering if it's just me or…"

Luka grabbed the chart. He hmmm'd and haa'd over it before handing it back. "It doesn't make sense. But, are you seeing a pattern?"

Ray looked at Luka, puzzled, ready to answer when the mother of the young patient came running out. "Doctor! My boy. I don't know what happened. He was fine and then all of a sudden, well…come check!" The mother sounded frantic.

Ray made his way back to the exam room. He looked at the little boy and then to Sam. "Sam, see if we can get a bed in Peds for the night." He looked at the worried mother. "We will have to keep him overnight for observation. He's pretty bad right now."

A few minutes later, Sam re-entered the exam room. "We're all set for Peds." She explained everything she could to the mother. "He'll be well cared for and you can spend the night."

Ray made his way back to the Admin Desk, where Neela was filling out the last of one of her charts. She looked up at Ray. Since they talked last night, he hadn't said two words to her. She began to wonder what was eating him. "Ray, we've got to talk." She whispered as she stood next to him.

"You said all you needed to last night." He never took his eyes off the chart.

"You find the problem?" Luka's voice interrupted.

Ray looked up at him. "The boy?" Luka nodded. "Yeah. Munchausen's."

"Are you sure?" Luka seemed shocked.

"Look at his chart, Luka. Nothing adds up. The boy's fine when I see him and then suddenly, he takes a turn for the worse."

"Have you admitted him?" Luka pressed.

"Yeah. Overnight observation."

"Reasoning?" Luka signed a chart.

Ray sighed. "Severe asthma."

"They bought it?" Luka smiled.

Ray smiled back. "Sam's a good convincer." He winked.

Ray made his way to the Staff Lounge and Neela followed him. She caught his arm. "We have to talk."

"Not here. Not now." Ray was uncharacteristically cold towards her.

"Fine. When?"

"When you're ready to talk." Ray opened the door to leave.

"You can't just leave me like this, Ray." Neela tried to keep from yelling.

"Like you left me last night?" Ray closed the door and faced her. "You use him as an excuse. Tell me, where was he when you needed to be held last night? When you needed to be comforted? TELL ME!" He felt his anger rising. "I'm not some toy, Neela, that you can play with at your will. But, then again, what happened didn't really happen, did it?" He left, leaving Neela in near tears.


	4. Obvious

_**We started as friends**_

_**But something happened inside me**_

_**Now I'm reading into everything**_

_**But there's no sign you really like me, baby**_

_**You don't ever notice when I'm turning on my charm**_

_**Or wonder why I'm always where you are**_

"_**OBVIOUS"**_

_**Westlife**_

* * *

Ray sat in the quiet dark of his room. Neela was present in his mind. He wanted her to admit that she felt for him what he felt for her, but she refused to. He heard the door open and the unmistakable sound of her shoes. He followed their sound and they stopped at his door. "Ray?" Hr voice, like her knock, was barely audible.

"What?"

"We've got to talk."

"Neela, I don't really want to." He continued to stare at his ceiling. _Does she think, honestly, that I'm some sort of toy that she can play with when and where and how she wants?_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening. "But, I want to." She made her way to his bed. "You said when I was ready to talk."

He stood up and held the door open. "I'm not ready."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't understand, Ray."

He looked at her. "No, Neela. I do. It's you who doesn't understand."

"You're hard to understand, Ray." Neela walked out.

"It's hard to understand that I'm in love with you?"

She stopped before entering her room. "What did you say?"

Ray swallowed hard before facing her. "You can't tell me that you never noticed. I've made it obvious, or at least I thought I did."

Neela faced him. "I'm dating…"

"I know. You're dating Gallant." He moved towards her. "But, Neela, you don't kiss me like you did last night unless you felt something towards me too."

Her head was telling her to move, to run to the safety of her room, but, as Ray placed his hands on the wall behind her, her heart fluttered and told her to dive in. She was never good at listening to her heart. She ducked under his arms. "Look, Ray. I never meant to make you think anything last night. It was…"

Ray sighed. "Fine. When you're ready to stop playing games, you know where to find me." He slammed his door.

Neela stared at his door. She was dating Gallant, but why was she dating him? Sure, he was more mature than Ray at times, but Ray's touch had a pronounced affect on her. She instinctively put her fingers to her lips and remembered his kiss from the previous night. Gallant's kisses were never one way or another. There was nothing to his kisses and they hadn't ever made her want to cling on to him for balance. The preceding night, as Ray kissed her back, she knew she wouldn't have the strength to stand up and not show how much she was affected by his kiss.

Ray's kiss, unlike Gallant's, was soft, sensuous, sexy, and full of longing. She knew Ray wanted her and she began to wonder if she wanted Ray as much as he wanted her.


	5. Real Love?

_**When I wake up in the morning **_

_**And feel you next to me **_

_**I know I'm blessed from above **_

_**Cause its all so clear to see **_

_**That I've got real love**_

"_**REAL LOVE"**_

_**Lee Ryan**_

* * *

Neela shivered in the morning air as she waited for the El. She kept thinking about Ray, his kiss, his holding her, and even his anger towards Gallant's not being there for her. She thought of Ray as a roommate and nothing more. Or at least she thought she did. Could she be feeling more for him than she originally thought? Could she have come to care about Ray as more than just a roommate? She sat down on a bench and placed her hands in her face, trying to figure out what it was exactly that she was feeling towards her roommate. 

"Troubles?" Abby's voice broke through Neela's thoughts.

Neela looked up at her. "It's nothing really."

"You don't usually place your hands in your face if it's nothing." Abby nudged Neela's shoulder with her own. "I thought we could tell each other anything."

"Alright, if, and I mean IF, I tell you, will you not put it in the rumor mill at work?" Neela asked.

Abby held up three fingers. "I promise."

"I think I'm starting to fall for Ray." Her head went back into her hands.

Abby stared. "You mean _our_ Ray? Your roommate Ray? The Ray-I'll-never-so-much-as-lift-a-finger-to-help Ray?"

Neela groaned. "Yes. I don't know, Abby. I'm happy with Gallant, but when I needed him, he wasn't there. Ray was."

"So, you're basing this on one night?"

"No. It was the first night I realised Ray wasn't just a roommate. He was a mate. Someone I could count on. It's been…" She sighed heavily in frustration.

Abby patted Neela's knee. "What is it about Ray that attracts you to him?"

Neela stood up as the train doors opened. "He's not serious all the time. When he's working, he's so focused on the patient that you find it hard to believe that under that rock tee shirt and blue jeans and lab coat, there's tattoos and piercings. He plays it safe when he feels he has to and yet, at the drop of a hat, he can just dive in and never think twice. He can get himself in to trouble, but can charm his way out of it. He's an enigma, to speak. He's never the same person twice, but you find you're never afraid of him. You feel as though you can be yourself around him, no matter what, and he won't judge you or hate you for it."

"Tattoos? Piercings? Neela, how do you know?" Abby sat down.

"Trust me. We have this completely odd roommate situation. It's nothing for one of us to be in the shower and the other having to brush their teeth. I've seen my fair share of Ray and I am positive he's seen his fair share of me." Neela smiled, remembering how only Ray could get away with a towel that low on his hips.

"Wow. Um, yeah. Sounds pretty interesting." Abby was suddenly at a loss for words. "So, anyway," she coughed, trying to regain composure. "What about Gallant?"

"I don't know. I don't know what about Gallant." Neela sat down hard.

* * *

Ray stood at the window looking out. Neela and Abby didn't know he had overheard their conversation on the El platform and the train. The snow fell softly and he heard Neela enter. "What? No rock music blaring?" She joked. 

Ray sipped his coffee. "Didn't feel like it." He faced her. "How was work?"

"Come on, Ray. You were there. You know what day I had." Neela hung her coat up.

"I heard he proposed." Ray fought the anger welling inside of him. Gallant didn't deserve Neela. She needed someone who could take care of her, not just financially, but emotionally as well.

Neela sighed. "Yes, he did."

"When's the wedding?" He turned and looked out the window again.

"There isn't one." She moved closer to Ray. He felt her slip her arm in his. "I can't marry him."

"You love him, so, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't love him." She rested her head on his shoulder. The height difference made Neela feel even more safe near Ray.

"Well, I guess that's a problem."

"Yeah. I told him I loved someone else."

Ray smiled. _Has she finally realised that we're supposed to be together?_


	6. Breathe On Me

_**Ohh, this is way beyond the physical.**_

_**Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all.**_

_**Our imagination, takin' us to places,**_

_**We have never been before.**_

_**Take me in, let it out,**_

_**Don't even need to touch me, **_

_**Baby, just…Breathe on me.**_

_**Baby just, breathe on me. **_

_**We don't need to touch, just**_

_**Breathe on me.**_

"_**BREATHE ON ME"**_

_**Britney Spears

* * *

**_

Neela looked up at Ray. "You're not going to bother to ask who?"

Ray faced her and drew her close. "I don't need to." He pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath and she shivered. "Something wrong?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"No." She breathlessly replied. She looked up at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you last night with what I said. I've just never been really good at listening to my heart."

He put his hand over her heart. "Sounds to me like it's running a marathon." He smirked.

"Then stop breathing on me." Neela felt her knees weaken.

"Why?" He felt his heart start racing. He wondered if tonight he would finally get the truth out of her about how she felt about him. He heard the conversation with Abby, but he wanted to hear her say the words to him. "What is it about my breathing?"

"Don't." She pulled away.

Ray sighed heavily. "Now what?" He slapped his hands in frustration on his thighs. "You give me mixed signals, Neela. First, you…" He watched her as she crossed the room and closed the blinds. "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "I don't want the voyeur across the street watching us."

"Watching us? Neela, I don't want you to do anythin…" He was unable to finish his sentence as she placed her lips on his. Thoughts bombarded his mind. _Is she doing this for an apology? Is she finally coming around? Will she think she's a one-night stand for me?_ Whatever he was thinking, Ray ignored his mind and followed his heart.

He pulled her body so that it melded with his and he softly traced the curves of her body. When he softly touched the small of her back, he felt her arch and heard her softly moan. He knew that he was ready for her, but was she ready for him?

Neela pulled back for a moment and just looked at Ray. She felt as though she were seeing him in a new light. She softly traced the hardness of his jaw with her fingertips. She could see the want in his eyes and she felt the want rising in her. She tugged at his shirt, letting him know she wanted him.

Even though she had seen Ray shirtless many times before, there was something about this time that made her gasp. She ran her hand softly down the smooth hard chest and felt Ray's breathing not just intensify, but jolt. She leaned in and softly kissed his chest, all the while her hands running down to his zipper.

Ray felt an intense desire to be one with her and her teasing him was driving him insane. She looked up at him and noticed his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. She stood up and brought his face even with hers. "Tonight, I'm yours. Tomorrow night, I'm yours." She softly kissed him. "Forever, I'm yours. I'm in love with you, Ray." She whispered.

Ray smiled as he softly stroked her cheek. "I've always been yours, Neela." He pulled her close and in one slow movement, lowered her to the floor. He was hovering above her, using his straight arms for strength. "You're the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met."

"And I'm not 14." She knew she shouldn't joke about that touchy subject, but much to her surprise, he smiled.

"You're definitely not 14." He lowered himself down upon her.


	7. Feel

_**We're near the time**_

_**Our bodies combine**_

_**This touch feels so kind**_

_**Could this really be**_

_**Under the sheets**_

_**So close to me**_

_**Let's take it one more step**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**Our lips caress**_

_**My hands are all yours**_

**_Our bodies they feel so warm_**

_**You feel it too**_

"_**FEEL"**_

_**Ronan Keating

* * *

**_

Ray softly caressed Neela's hair and whispered "You don't have to do this, Neela. No expectations."

Neela reached up and delicately stroked his cheek. "I know, Ray. But, I, uh, I…" She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "I want to, Ray." As she stared into his hazel eyes, she thought this was exactly how everything is supposed to be. "Ray, I didn't realise that a kiss, a breath, a touch could weaken one's knees. I never knew. When you kissed me back the other night, I didn't want you to see how your kiss, your breath on my neck, your touch, affected me to the point where I didn't know if I'd have the strength to stand."

He smiled slightly. "Now you know how I feel." He stood up, bringing her up with him. She looked at him, puzzled. His smirk turned into a full smile. "Just wait." He went over to the stereo system and rummaged through the CDs. He put one in and as the music started, he faced her. "Don't ask."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fine. I won't."

Ray laughed gingerly. "I figured as much." He pulled her even closer to where she began to wonder where he ended and she began. His lips were soft on hers and he could feel her body shiver. His lips began a journey from her lips to her neck, leaving only briefly as he slipped her shirt off. For a moment, he stood amazed at the beauty of her neck. "God, you're beautiful." He murmured tenderly.

"You've practically seen me naked before, Ray." She looked deep in his eyes. "And I you, so what makes this different for us?"

He picked her up and carried her into her room. "Tonight's the night I lay you down on white sand." He delicately placed her on the softness of her bed. "It's your night, Neela. We can go at the pace you want to go."

She smiled as she wove her hands in his. "I want you, Ray. That's all I want, whatever the pace."

Ray reached over and softly lowered the white lace strap of her bra. "I want to drink your wine." He moved in closer. He could feel her chest move methodically with his. As he removed her bra, he could feel his want rising and he could hear her softly moan.

"I love you, Ray." Her hands softly twisted his hair.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Glad to hear you finally say that. Say it again."

"I love you, Ray." Neela smiled. "I love you."

He softly kissed her. "I love you too, Neela." He slowly caressed her body and her hands reached down and, with a little trouble, removed his jeans.

"I thought you wore boxers." She gasped when she realised there was nothing beneath his jeans.

He cockily grinned. "Every now and again, you gotta let your boys move, right? And, what's this?" He asked as his hands moved up her skirt. He got that look in his eyes. "I always thought you wore lacy thongs."

"Sometimes, you just gotta breath, right?" She helped the skirt off. "Now, where were we?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ray thought the earth shook.


	8. Brave New Neela

_**There's a brave new girl**_

_**And she's comin' out tonight**_

_**She's gonna step outside**_

_**Uncover her eyes**_

_**Who knew she could feel so alive**_

_**Her M.O.'s changed**_

_**She don't wanna behave**_

_**Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight**_

"_**BRAVE NEW GIRL"**_

_**Britney Spears**_

* * *

Neela woke up and for one minute didn't realise where she was until she turned over and saw Ray sleeping next to her. She watched him sleep and she watched him breath. Something happened during the night that made her stop and listen to her heart and now, she felt like diving in headfirst into something with Ray, even if it was a short term thing. She brushed her fingertips over his face, and she smiled. Never once after making love to Gallant did she want to watch him sleep.

She thought about how alive he made her feel. How, with every movement of his body, she felt pleasure. She'd never tell him, but she quietly compared Ray to Michael and she smiled knowing who was the better of the two. She snuggled closed to him and just listened to his heart. Never before had she listened to just a heart beat. _My job may require me to listen to hearts, but not like this. There's something about hearing his heart beating._ she thought as she lay on his chest.

Ray shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. He didn't want to. He was afraid that last night had been just a dream. Even though he could feel her head, her breath on his chest, he couldn't bring himself to wake up and face the fact that all it was was a dream that only appeared to be real. He could hear her softly calling his name. "Ready in five, Neela." He instinctively responded.

She playfully hit his shoulder. "You're off today, Ray." She laughed.

"Sorry, Neela. Instinct." He jolted up and looked at her.

"What?" Neela was shocked by his sudden jolt.

"This isn't a dream?"

"No, Ray. It's not." She softly stroked his hair. "But how often have you dreamt of it?"

He took her in his arms and lay back down. "Ever since I saw you."

"That long, eh?"

He laughed. "Yeah. That long." He looked at her. "I was beginning to wonder if it ever would happen." He felt the sleep overtake his body and he fell asleep, leaving Neela watching him. A couple minutes later, he opened an eye and looked at her. "How long you been watching me sleep?"

"Long enough, Ray." She smiled and kissed him before settling into his arms. "I thought I heard you yelling."

Ray stroked her hair. "So, now what?" he kissed her forehead.

"How about we don't think about it and just dive in?" She smiled up at him.

"Come with me. Let's dive in." Ray whispered.

Neela said nothing. She looked at him and realised that he was right. No one ever got hurt by diving in and it wouldn't happen now. She knew she loved Ray and he loved her back. _Head first, Neela. _She thought. _Just dive in._ She snuggled closer to Ray and felt his arm tighten around her. For the first time she could recall, she felt safe.

* * *

Neela woke up and readied herself for her shift. She stood in the doorway and watched him sleep. She felt like everything would change now, but change for the better. She smiled as she put her jacket on. The world no longer felt empty or cold. She no longer felt fear. She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ray Barnett." She whispered. "I always have and I always will."

As she made her way to the El Station, she felt like a brave new girl stepping out into the world. _Yes. Things are going to be different now. And I can hardly wait to see how._ She looked back and saw Ray coming her way. "You should be sleeping. I left you asleep."

He kissed her. "I've always loved you too." He smiled.

"You heard me?" Neela felt the flush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I did. I wasn't asleep."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "There's a brave new girl and she's coming out."

Ray smiled. "I can't wait to make love to her again."

Neela looked up at him. "Oh, she'll be there tonight." She quickly kissed him. As she boarded the train, she thought about what the night might hold and smiled in anticipation. _Yes, there's a brave new Neela and she'll be coming out tonight._


End file.
